Little Rosalie Belikova
by 1Romitri4
Summary: This is the third story to the Rose's Big Secret series. Rose and Dimitri deal with the ups and downs of having a five year old daughter name Rosalie. When an enemy of Rose's attacks Rosalie's kindergarten school, she gets caught in the middle of the battle which can lead to her death or will someone save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of life with little Rosalie Belikova!**

**Just letting you know Rose and Dimitri haven't had they're wedding yet.**

**I wanted to write that for all of you to read! **

**Chapter 1:**

**(Rosalie P.O.V)**

"Rosie. Rosie."

Opening my sleepy eyes to see my best friend James smiling at me.

"What do you want, James?" I asked, rubbing my eyes with my hands.

"Wake up, sleepy head," he said. "Your dad is making pancakes with eggs and your favorite bacon!"

James and I have been friends since we were two. My grandma, Janine Hathaway is guarding James' dad Lord Szelsky. Being friends for four years has its ups and downs, but in the end we always come back to one and other.

"How can you be a morning person?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

Laughing while he pulled the blankets off of me.

Last night, James spent the night at my house. Watching movies and playing with my toys and toys he brought over from his aunt's house. James is staying with his aunt because his dad has some business here at court. Having a friend in Russia and living in the U.S. is really hard. His dad promised him when his old enough to go to school, James can go to school here and not in Russia.

"Come on, Rosie," James said, bouncing on my bed. "Time to get up."

"Fine," I said at last, climbing off my bed.

"Yay! She's up," James cheered, pulling me to the kitchen.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

Setting the table with plates and cups, I set the food down in the middle.

"Dimitri, I got her up," James called, pulling a sleepy Rosie behind him.

Laughing at the two of them while I get the napkins and milk.

"Rosie, you have to sit up," James told her, pushing her strait up in the chair. "Don't fall over!"

Turing around to see Rosie hanging over the chair. Running back to her, James duck tapes Rosalie to her chair so she's stuck sitting up and can't fall over.

"There we go," James said, looking proud of himself. "Now you can't fall over."

"Or get out," Rosie noted, looking at James then at the duck tape around her stomach and chest. "How do you plan getting me out?"

"With scissors," he said matter of fact.

Before they could start fighting like all friends do, I step in. Setting the napkins down on the table.

"Rosie, do you want some milk?" I asked her, grabbing her cup.

"Yes, daddy," she answered smiling.

Taking a sit next to Rosalie, James handed me his cup.

"Can I have some milk, please?" he asked nicely.

Having James as my little girl's best friend is comforting. Rose and I both trust and believe James will take good care of our baby girl. Rosalie really likes having him as a friend.

**(Rose P.O.V) **

Walking into the kitchen after talking a shower, seeing Rosalie tide up with duck tape.

"Why is Rosalie tide up?" I asked openly, hoping someone will answer me.

"She kept falling over in the chair so I duck tape her cause I don't her to get hurt," James answered, looking at me.

"Thank you, James for caring about Rosie," I told him, ruffling gold colored hair.

"I'll always care about my best friend," he said, taking a bite of banana pancakes.

Having my daughter be friends with my mother's charge's son is hard on little Rosalie. Living in the U.S. while your friend lives in Russia and is only visiting, because of business.

"So James," I said, taking a seat between Rosie and Dimitri. "Are you excited for kindergarten?"

"Yes, because my dad promised me that I get to school here with Rosie!"

Both Rosie's and James' face light up lit up like a light bulb.

"That's awesome. I'm so happy," I told them, smiling.

Having James go to the same school as Rosie will help her want to go instead of fighting Dimitri and I every time.

**What do you think about Rosalie's and James' friendship?**

**Please, review!**

**Thanks(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will have the point of views from: Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, Rosalie & James.**

**Chapter 2:**

**(Rosalie P.O.V) **

"I can't wait until we start kindergarten," James said in his adorable Russian accent.

Having an accent makes guys a lot cuter, but daddy's says I'm too young to think about boys that way. Mommy loves daddy's Russian accent and I like learning some Russian words once in a while.

"We start on Monday," I told him, picking a light blue marker from my color box.

Hanging out in my room while Eddie and his girlfriend Jill are in the living room. Eddie told us that he and Jill will take us out for lunch if we be good until then. Coloring on white and colorful papers, making different pictures.

"Rosie," James said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, James."

"Are you afraid of going to school?" he asked, looking at me. "I mean this is our first time going. What if the kids are mean and-"

-and we'll stick together no matter what happens," I assured him. "Best friends stick together through the ups and downs. Never-"

-never abandoning the other," he finished for me.

Always finishing each others sentences, knowing what the other person is thinking. That's us!

"What you drawing?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"A race car," he answered, showing his number one, red, race car.

"That's cool. What do you think of mine?"

Holding up my a huge flower drawing for him to see. Having a pedal for each person I love and care about names written in colorful colors.

"That's beautiful, Rosalie."

"Thanks, James."

**(James P.O.V)**

Walking to _Amazing Sandwiches_, talking to Rosalie on the way there.

"Rosalie, James, do you what you want?" Eddie asked us, holding hands with Jill.

"A bacon sandwich," Rosie laughed. "With big huge strips of bacon and lots of cheese."

Laughing along with her while Eddie and Jill their heads at us.

"Can I get a meatball sandwich?" I asked, looking at Eddie.

"You can get whatever they have," he replied, opening the door to_ Amazing Sandwiches_.

Seeing all the different kinds of meats, breads and cheeses. So many toppings to choose from. Drinks in all sizes and flavors. So many choices to pick from. I always wanted to try one of America's meatball sandwiches, hearing it's the best.

"Pick out what you want," Eddie told Rosie and me.

"James, they do have meatball sandwiches," Rosie told me, pointing to the picture on the wall above us.

"Would you like the meatball sandwich?" a young, Moroi lady asked, from behind the counter.

"Yes, please," Rosalie answered for me cause she knows I'm shy when it comes to new people.

"What kind of bread would you like, dear?"

**(Rosalie P.O.V) **

"Umm...Italian, please," I said, to the worker lady.

"Would you like it toasted?" she asked, smiling at me.

Nodding my head up and down, James whispered thanks to me.

After everyone got their sandwiches and drinks, we sat down at one of the tables in the place.

"Mmmmm," James moaned, chewing his meatball with melted cheese sandwich.

"Is that good, Jamie?" I asked, watching with fascination as he takes another big bite.

Meatball loving James nodded his head, smiling happily. Laughing as I take a drink of my apple juice.

"What do you want to do after this?" Jill asked, looking at us with jade green eyes.

"Can Rosie come play at my aunt's house?" James asked, whipping his mouth with a green and white napkin.

"Yeah, can I, please?" I begged Eddie, giving him the puppy face.

He sighed. "Yes, but only for an hour."

"Yay!" James and I cheered, hugging each other.

"But, you have to finish all your lunch and James, you have to ask your aunt if it's alright," Eddie continued, giving us what is suppose to be a stern look.

Talking a bite of my chicken and bacon sandwich, hiding my smile from him.

**Please, review & tell me what you think!**

**Thanks(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie's first day of kindergarten! :) **

**Chapter 3:**

**(Rose P.O.V)**

"Rosie, you look super cute," I told her, smiling.

Wearing a white, long sleeve, button-up shirt, dark pink tank top underneath with a matching navy blue skirt with dark pink and purple Hawaiian flowers. White sandals fit perfectly on her feet showing her baby blue toenails. Picking out Rosalie's first day of school outfit with her is a lot fun. Naturally dark, brown curls fall over her shoulders and down her back, working great with her fully-lashed, hazel eyes.

"I'm going to show, daddy!" she called, running toward our bedroom.

Following her inside to see Rosie in Dimitri's arms, smiling at whatever he is saying.

"Picture time!" I cheered, getting my baby blue camera, my best friend/sister Lissa gave me, out of my night stand.

Taking pictures of Dimitri tickling Rosie and me kissing her little, pink cheeks. Having to stop with the pictures or else Rosalie will be late for the bus that will take her and her classmates to school.

Kindergarten through fifth grade kids don't stay at academies like middle and high school kids do. Staying there for a few hours then coming home and doing it again until the weekend.

Watching my little girl run to her best friend James, hugging and laughing while they walk toward the bus with all the other kids. Seeing a lot of parents watching their children aboard, thinking how Dimitri and I are just like them. Parents to a child or children.

Walking back to our apartment, hand in hand. Excited to hear all about Rosalie's first day of school when she gets home.

**(Rosalie P.O.V) **

Pulling up to a school I never seen before. Big buildings clustered together inside a large, iron fence. Tall, but not daddy tall, guys stand in front of what I think is the office. Guardians like mommy and daddy.

"Rosie, I'm scared," James said, sitting next to me.

Placing my hand on top of his, I smiled. "Everything will be alright. Just stay with me."

He smiled back, grabbing our backpacks, we headed out of the bus with the rest of the kids.

"Kids gather around," a lady said, waving her arms for us to gather around her.

James squeezed my hand as we made our way to the lady. Squeezing back, trying to reassure him everything will be alright.

"Welcome children to Lake Elementary. My name is Mrs. Lucy, your headmistress," Mrs. Lucy told us.

After slitting us in our grades, we meet up with our teachers. A brown, smiling Moroi lady is waiting for us kindergarteners at our new classroom.

"Hi, kids!" the lady greeted us, smiling huge.

"She scares me," James whispered in my ear, staying really close to me.

**(James P.O.V) **

Going inside our new classroom, seeing three, long, wooden tables in the middle of the room.

"Find your name on a table and please, take a seat," our teacher instructed us.

Following Rosie around two tables until we found our names at the last table. Sitting down in front of my name and next to my best friend.

"Kids, my name is Mrs. Story. I'm your teacher for the whole school year," Mrs. Story told us. "We'll be going around the tables telling the class our name and favorite color, alright."

Nodding my head with the rest of the kids as Mrs. Story continues.

"We'll start here with Ben and go around-" showing us how to go "-and end up with the girl in white."

"Rosalie," I murmured.

"Yes," she answered.

Shaking my head, I keep my eyes on Mrs. Story.

A dhampir boy with jet black hair stood up out of his sit.

"My name is Ben and my favorite color is green," the kid said, sitting down again.

Going around the tables, kids standing up and telling their name and favorite color.

When it came to my turn, I was nervous.

Standing up slowly, I said, "my name is James and my favorite color is blue."

"He talks funny," a blonde Emily told the kid sitting next to her.

Covering my face with my hands, wanting to cry right there.

"Shut up!" Rosalie told the girl, shooting up from her sit.

"We don't say shut up or talk bad about there other person," Mrs. Story said.

School barely started and already I want to go home.

**Poor James! Good thing he has Rosalie to stick up for him!**

**Please, review!**

**Thanks(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**(Rose P.O.V) **

Walking in the door, a little nervous about telling Dimitri.

"Roza, is that you?" a Russian accent filled the air around me.

"Yeah, it's me," I called back, coming into the kitchen.

Seeing Dimitri sweeping the floor, keeping my eyes on him while my mind wonders back to the information in my head. How am I going to tell him?

"Dimitri, I have something important to tell you," I said, taking a deep breathe.

He looked at me with worry in his face. "Rose, what's wrong?"

Leaning the broom against the counter, Dimitri came over to where I was standing. Wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nothing's wrong with me, but..." I trailed off.

"But, what Rose?"

Taking another deep breathe, I continued, "something terrible happened to this little kid."

"What happened?" Dimitri asked, concerned filled his eyes.

"His only family member left died."

Filling tears run down my face, Lissa use to knows what it feels like to have everyone in your family die before she meet her half sister Jill. Knowing what the pain felt like. Knowing the feeling that you're alone.

"Roza, please don't cry."

Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"What do you want to do to help?" Dimitri asked me, cupping my face in his strong hands.

"I want...I want to adopt him," I answered, looking him in the eyes.

"How old?"

"One," I answered.

Answering these questions, hoping Dimitri is on the same page as me.

"And you want to adopt him?" he asked.

"Dimitri, he has no other family. No one to take care of him," I told him. "I met him already-"

"You did?"

"Yes, his in Hans' office right now."

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

Listening to Rose tell me about this boy with no family and no one to take care of him. Thinking I can meet this boy and see what's best for my family before we make a final choice.

Walking to Han's office, hand in hand with my Roza. Knocking on his wooden door before going in.

Seeing a small, scared, dhampir kid sitting down in chair.

"Dimitri, Rose, I'll like you to meet Tyler," Hans said, gesturing to the boy.

"Hi, there," I said, smiling at him.

"Tyler, this is Guardian Dimitri Belikov and remember Rose?"

The little boy nodded his up and down, smiling at Rose.

"Before you take him, you both have to sign a few papers first," Hans told us, handing over a stack of papers.

Taking them from him, I start to read over the papers. Feeling someone tug on my pants, I look down to find Tyler.

"Yes, Tyler?" I asked him, squatting down to his level.

"Tank you," he said in his little, baby voice, wrapping his tiny arms around my neck, he hugged me.

"It's a pleasure to help, kiddo," I told him, hugging him back.

After reading and signing the papers, we took our little boy to our apartment.

**(Rosalie P.O.V) **

Coming home to mommy and daddy telling me they have a surprise for me. Walking into my room to find a brown-headed boy drawling on the floor.

"Rosie, this is Tyler," daddy said. "Your new brother."

"Mommy, daddy, I can talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course, sweetie," mommy answered.

Going into their room, I climbed on their bed. Standing up with my hands on my hips, staring at them.

"Okay, look," daddy began. "I know we should of talked about it with you, but he needs a home and family because-"

"-because his mommy died and he has no family left," mommy finished.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Tyler is one," daddy answered.

Having a baby brother to play with can be fun. This could be a good thing.

"Is he sleeping in my room?" I asked.

"For now, yes," mommy answered.

"I guess I'll give Tyler a chance," I said, hopping off the bed, hugging mommy and daddy.

If Tyler needs a mommy and daddy, I can share mine with him.

**Rosalie has a baby brother! **

**Who thinks she's going to like him & who thinks she's not going to like him? **

**Thanks(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I took so long posting this chapter! I've been very busy with school and planning my birthday party. **

**Chapter 5: **

**(Dimitri P.O.V) **

Feeling the hot water run down my body. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, squirting some in my hand. Hearing the bathroom door open and close. A small figure moved around, taking off his or her clothes. Opening the shower curtain, little Tyler stumbled inside the tub. Looking up at me, he smiled his little boy smile.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked playfully.

"Water," he said, pointing at the falling water around us.

Rose and I don't know who's Tyler's teacher was. Whoever the person was, they did a very good job at teaching him to talk so young. Saying a few words at one is amazing. Rosalie takes after her mother, making her favorite word _no_. She's still my little princess no matter how stubborn she can be at times.

Watching Tyler play in the water while I wash up. Keeping my eye on him incase something happens.

"Toys!"

Climbing out of the tub, he went to where we keep the water toys at. Pushing the bucket over by the tub, I helped him back inside with the bucket. Playing with the many water toys he can find in there.

"Dimitri!" my Roza called, coming into the bathroom. "Is Tyler in there with you?"

"Mommy!" Tyler said, poking his head out of the curtain.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you taking a shower with daddy?"

Nodding his head up and down like a bobble head.

"Toy," he said, holding up a toy in his small hand.

"Yes, that's a toy," Rose said, laughing at our little boy.

"Mommy!" Rosalie yelled, coming into the bathroom. "I want to take a shower too."

"How about you and your brother take a shower," I said, grabbing a towel from the metal rack.

Wrapping it around my waist, making sure she doesn't see my naked body. Seeing my Roze smile at me, probably thinking dirty thoughts which she can't say in front of the kids.

"Umm, Dimitri, can I talk to you in our room?" Rose asked, still smiling.

**(Rose P.O.V) **

After making sure Rosalie and Tyler are safe to play in the tub, Dimitri and I head to our room. Shutting the door behind me as I watch him get dress.

"What do you want to talk about?" Dimitri asked as I wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"Did I say talk? I meant-"

Not being able to finish when warm lips are pressed against mine. Sliding my arms up his chest and around his neck. Deepening the kiss as Dimitri lays me down on our bed. Moving his lips around my neck, jaw and shoulders. Feeling warmth from his touch and pleasure from knowing I have found my soul mate. Taking Dimitri's shirt off that he just put on. Feeling his bare chest under my fingers.

"Roza," Dimitri breathes against my neck. "We can't."

"Why not?" I asked, moving my hands down lower.

Hearing him moan as I made my way to his boxers. Loving how I can tease him. _It's not so fun being tease, now is it, Comrade? _

"Roza."

"Yes," I said, sliding my hands inside his boxers.

**(Rosalie P.O.V) **

"I done," Tyler announced, looking at me.

"Lets go get mommy and daddy," I told him.

"Water."

"I don't know how to turn it off."

Wrapping towels around both of us. Coming into the cold hall way. Seeing mommy's and daddy's door closed. Opening it, I walked in.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Freezing in the doorway, seeing them both in bed.

"Why are you in bed?" I asked, coming to mommy's said of the bed.

"We're very tired," daddy answered.

Mommy nodded her head as she said, "yes, sweetie very tried. Why don't you and your brother get dress."

"I don't know how to turn off the water," I told them.

"I'll turn off," daddy said.

Nodding my head, Tyler and I went to our room. Leaving mommy and daddy alone.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

"That was so close," I said, take a deep breathe.

"You started it," Dimitri teased, smiling down at me. "If you hadn't gotten in my boxers non of this would of happened."

"Not that you didn't enjoy it," I teased back. "_Roza. Oh, Roza_."

Laughing as Dimitri playfully pushes me in the arm. Getting out of bed, I put on my tank top and comfy shorts. Still laughing as we leave our room.

**Again, I'm sorry about the wait! **

**What do you think about Rosalie & Tyler walking in on Rose & Dimitri? **

**Please, review! **

**Thanks(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**All boys' chapter! Haha(: **

**Chapter 6: **

**(James P.O.V) **

Making a race track for my cars. Setting up trees and people on the side lines. Grabbing all my cool race cars, I line them up one at a time. Whoever makes it through the ring of fire wins the trophy! Dark blue and green, number one race car is first. Lining it up on the track. Counting off. 3...2...1...GO!

Racing around the track. Nothing stopping it from reaching the finishing line...but the ring of fire. Not jumping high enough, the car landed on the ground without even touching the ring of fire.

"Sorry, number one, but you're out of the race," I told the car, setting it back in my car box. "Better luck next time."

"James!" my dad called from outside my room.

"Coming!" I called back, carefully moving around my race track.

Going into the living, I see my dad and aunt having a deep conversation. Stopping when they see I'm in the room.

"What's wrong, daddy?" I asked, coming to his side.

Crouching down to my level, he said, "how do you feel about staying here with aunt Ariana?"

"We are staying here with her, daddy."

Why is he asking me this?

"I meant without me. How do you feel staying here and finishing school?"

"Where are you going?" I asked, feeling tears coming down my cheeks.

"I might have to go back to Russia," he answered, wiping a fallen tear.

"Why?"

"James, you and me are going to have a lot of fun together," auntie Ariana said, smiling at me.

"Daddy, I want to come with you!" I sobbed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Please, daddy, take me with you!"

"James, I don't know if I'm going or not," he told me.

"Don't go!" I cried.

First, I lost my mom and now my dad. Why is everyone leaving me?

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course, I love you, James," he said, hugging me tightly.

"Did you love, mommy?" I asked.

"I loved your mother very much."

"Did she love us?"

"Yes, she loved us."

"Then, why did she leave us?"

"James," my daddy said, pulling back so we're face to face. "She didn't leave us."

"Where is she?" I asked, wanting answers to where my mommy is.

"Dinner is done!" aunt Ariana called from the kitchen.

"Come on, let's go eat dinner," my dad told me.

How come my questions never get answered?

**(Eddie P.O.V) **

"I miss you so much, Eddie," Jack Conta, a Moroi I guarded once, said. "I can't wait until I get to see you again."

"How is school going?" I asked, trying to get the subject off of me.

"Same old, same old."

"It can't be that boring?"

"It is trust me," he said.

Sitting on my bed, listening to Jack go on and on about how boring school. My girlfriend, Jill came in with a bag of stuff, smiling as she sat down next to me.

"Who's that?" she mouthed, nodding toward my phone.

"Jack," I mouthed back.

"Eddie, did you hear me?" Jack asked.

"What? No, sorry, Jack," I said into the phone.

"Is everything alright? Because, if not, I'm always here to help."

"Thanks, Jack."

"Hey, I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow."

After saying goodbye, I laid back against the pillows. Letting out a deep breathe.

"What's in the bag you were holding?" I asked Jill, looking at her.

"Some clothes Lissa gave me," she answered.

"That's nice of her."

Talking for a few more minutes before we got ready for bed. Closing my eyes with the love of my life sleeping next to me.

**Thanks for reading(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, I'm sorry about keeping all of you waiting! I've been very busy lately, but I'll still be posting chapters whenever I can. **

**Please, bare with me! **

**Chapter 7:**

**(Rosalie P.O.V) **

Waking up in the morning with little Tyler sleeping peacefully next to me. Kissing the top of his head before I climb out of bed.

"Rosie," Tyler's baby voice came from behind me.

Turning around, I saw Tyler sitting up in bed. Coming over to him, I sat down.

"Tyler, it's okay," I told him. "Wanna go see if mommy and daddy are awake?"

Nodding his little head as I helped him down. Walking to our parents room, hand in hand. Pushing the already opened door even wider. Seeing they're still in bed.

"Rosie," Tyler said, beside me.

"Shh," I hushed him.

Coming over to daddy's side of the bed. Seeing him roll onto his stomach.

"Daddy," Tyler said, reaching his little hands up.

Pushing him up on the bed before I climb up as well.

"Mmm," daddy moaned as Tyler and I froze where we are.

Opening his eyes, daddy looked at us.

"Daddy," my little brother cheered, smiling at our dad.

"Good morning, Ty," daddy said, kissing Tyler's forehead. "Good morning, princess."

"Morning, daddy," I said, kissing his cheek.

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

Walking out in the hall, shutting the bedroom door behind me. Seeing Rosalie and Tyler holding hands as we walk into the kitchen. Rose and I are very happy that our little princess is glad to have a baby brother.

"What do you kiddos want for breakfast?" I asked them, opening the fridge.

"Pancakes!" Rosie cheered, smiling huge.

"Nana," Little Tyler tried saying, bouncing up and down.

"How about banana pancakes?!" I said, smiling down at their happy faces.

"Yeah!" they said in union.

Grabbing bananas from the fruit bowl and eggs from the carton. Handing Rosie the pancake mix while I got the other stuff. Setting them all on the counter as Tyler and Rosie pull a chair up next to me.

"Daddy, I app juice," Tyler asked, tapping my arm.

"Ty, sweetie," my Roza's voice sounding sweet and loving. "Mommy, will get you some apple juice."

"Yay!" Running to his mommy, he wrapped his little arms around her legs in a hug.

Smiling at the two of them, feeling all warm inside. Mostly, I'll have my emotions locked up, but ever since I met Rose my emotions have been slipping through the barrier I had up.

"Daddy, the pancakes," Rosalie said, poking my cheek with her boney finger.

Turning back to the stuff on the counter, I start making banana pancakes for my family. _My Family! I'll never get tired of saying that. _

Feeling arms wrap around my stomach, I smile when I see they're my Roza's arms.

**(Rosalie P.O.V)**

After eating banana pancakes at the kitchen table as a family, mommy helped me pick out an outfit I can to school. Trying on a bunch of clothes before I found one I like.

"Rosie, James is here!" daddy called, knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" mommy called back, fixing the collar of my white flowered shirt.

James looked cute with his dark red, long-sleeve shirt and dark jeans.

"Hi, James," I said to him. "Ready for school."

"Ready as I can ever be," he answered.

Heading out to the bus, we sat in the back. Looking over at James, I saw him frowning.

"James, what's wrong?" I asked, keeping my voice quite so only he can hear me.

Looking at me, he answered, "my dad might go to Russia and leave me with my aunt."

"I'm sorry."

Losing his mom had a major impact on his family. Being so little and not having much time with her, left confusion and a bunch of questions no one would answer.

"It's alright. He haven't made it official yet so I still have time to talk to him."

"Everything is going to be okay, James," I assured him.

Riding the rest of the way to school in silence.

**Thanks(:**


	8. Author's Note!

** AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

** How does everyone like the story so far? **

** Please, review! I love reading them! **

** Do you have any ideas of you want to read about? **

** Thanks(:**

** 1Romitir4 **


	9. Chapter 8: Part 1

**I know I'm taking this story slow, but I can assure you that you'll be pleased that I am. **

**Just letting you know that this is going to be a short chapter. Part 2 is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 8: (Part 1)**

**(Rosalie P.O.V) **

Flipping the pages in the book I'm trying to reading. Sitting next to James who is looking at the pictures in his book.

"Rosie, look this frog is hopping really high!" James exclaimed, showing the frog jumping over a large pond.

I love James, I really do! But, sometimes he can be such a dork.

"Are you reading the book or looking at the pictures?" I asked him.

Knowing he can barely speak English, let alone read it.

Ducking his head down to where I can't see his face. He mumbled something I couldn't quite hear.

"James, I can't hear you," I told him.

Scooting closer, wrapping my arm around him.

"I'm just looking at the pictures," he whispered so only I can hear.

"How about when we get home, you come over to my apartment and my daddy can help us both read," I suggested, smiling at him.

Smiling his little boy smile as we hug.

"Kids, time to play on the playground!" Mrs. Story said to us.

Cheers roared as we clean up and head to the inside playground.

"Oh no!" James cried, looking all sad.

"James. what's wrong?" I asked, placing my hands on his shoulders.

**(James P.O.V)**

"I forgot my watch in my cubby," I told Rosie. "I need to go get it."

My dad gave me that watch on my third birthday. I know it's weird to give a three year old a watch, but it's special to me.

"Come on, let's go get it," Rosie said, smiling at me.

Walking back outside into the darkness, holding hands as we head toward our classroom. Only a few more steps until we're at our classroom. Coming to our classroom, I opened the door. Walking to my cubby, I search for my watch. Finding it, Rosie helped me put it on.

"Thanks," I said to her.

After getting my watch on, we go back to the inside playground. Holding hands again, listening to Rosie hum a song.

"What are you humming?" I asked, looking at her.

Facing me, her eyes got big as she looked pass me.

"James!" Rosie shouted as someone grabbed me.

**To Be Continued...**

** What do you think so far? **

**Don't forget to review what's on your mind! **

**Thanks(:**


	10. Chapter 9: Part 2

**Just so you know, I'm not good at battle scenes, but I'm tried my best at doing so. **

**Chapter 9: (Part 2)**

**(Rosalie P.O.V)**

Kicking and punching the man with James in his arms. Extending his leg, the man kicked me as hard as he can, making me fly back and hit a brick wall.

Falling to the ground. Bringing my shaking hand up to my head, feeling wetness as I ran my hand through my hair. Vision foggy everywhere I look. Trying to get up, but failing miserably. Laying on the cold cement of the sidewalk, not moving a muscle. Eye lids heaving, body numb. My blood pouring out before me.

**(James P.O.V) **

The man held on to me as he fought another man off. Kicking, dogging, throwing punches. Getting knocked down by someone jumping on his back, the man lost his hold on me. Once I finally got away from the fight, I made a mad dash for Rosalie. Running as fast as my little legs would take me.

Kneeling down in front of my best friend. Seeing blood pour out of her. Touching her wounded head, I closed my eyes and imaged her all better with no cuts and no blood coming out. Suddenly feeling all warm and tingly inside as I focus on healing her. Being a spirit user, I can heal people who's hurt.

Opening my eyes to see Rosalie still not moving, but she's alright. A bunch of guardians came around us. Talking fast and moving me away from Rosie.

"No!" I shouted. "Let go of me! Rosalie!"

Seeing them pick her up, walking around the corner. The guardian who moved me away from my best friend, opened the door to the kindergarten classroom. Not listening to anyone around me, I just focused on Rosalie. Needing to get to her fast as I could.

**(Rosalie P.O.V)**

Slowly opening my weary eyes, looking around a white room. Seeing no one, but me in the room. Sitting up with a sharp that started from my head down to my toes.

Hearing voices that came from inside my mind:

_I hope she's alright? _

_I wish they'll let me see her. _

_Did I heal her? _

_I think I did. _

Sounding like James' voice, but I'm not really sure. Hearing the door open, the doctor and Guardian Mary, the head guardian at our school, walked in.

"Rosalie sweetie, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked, coming to me.

"Where's James?" I asked, instead of answering her question.

"He's alright," Guardian Mary answered.

"Can I see him, please?" I asked, looking at both of them.

"We'll bring him here to you, alright," the doctor told me.

**(James P.O.V)**

Running toward the room where Rosie is at. Going pass the doctor and Guardian Mary, coming up to hospital bed.

"Rosalie, are you alright?" I asked her.

"I heard you inside my head," she whispered so the others couldn't hear her. "I know how you're feeling. I know your thoughts."

"What does this mean?" I whispered back.

"My mommy said when a spirit user brings someone back to life that the two people are bonded."

"So we're...bonded?"

This is all too confusing to understand. Not knowing when you heal someone that you become _'bonded'_ with that person.

"I don't know a lot, but my mommy does. She can help us."

Nodding my head up and down at her.

"I'm going to lay down for awhile."

Laying down next Rosie, I pulled the blanket up to us.

**What do you guys think of Rosalie & James being bonded? **

**Please, review! **

**Thanks so much(: **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

**(Rosalie P.O.V) **

It's been three days since the attack at school. According to the guardians it wasn't the Strigoi, undead vampires who kill people for their blood, who attacked the school. I only know this because I over heard mommy and daddy talking about it. Mommy knowing about James' and mine bond, helps us deal with all the ups and downs that come with being bonded to someone.

"Do you think they will be alright?" I asked Eddie.

"Having their little girl be in the middle of a battle can be very scary," he told me. "They love you very much, Rosalie. And they're afraid of losing you and Tyler."

"Tyler and I are always going to be mini Russian Gods," I said, smiling at him.

"Yes, you and Tyler are always going to be mini Russian Gods."

We both laughed.

"Beep! Beep!"

Reaching into his pants pocket, Eddie pulled out his cell phone.

"Who is it?" I asked, leaning over to get a good look.

"Lissa," he answered, typing something back.

"What does she want?"

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked, looking at me.

I nodded my head up and down at him.

"Well a few of your mother's and father's friends got together," he said. "And decided that they should have one night alone with no kids before their wedding."

But, the wedding isn't for a few weeks," I told him.

"But, have they had a night alone together since you were born?"

Thinking back as far as my mind would let me. The time where Tyler and I walked in on mommy and daddy laying in bed together. All those nights were Tyler and I crawled in their bed and slept with them.

"No, they haven't had a night alone together," I answered, looking Eddie. "This will be great for them!"

Smiling as I hugged Eddie. Mommy and daddy are going to be very happy about this!

**(Rose P.O.V) **

"Dimitri!" I shouted, coming into the living room. "Where's the kids?"

Looking up from his phone, Dimitri answered, "they're with Eddie."

"How come you didn't tell me?" I asked, feeling a little sad.

"Because Roza, I didn't know until Eddie texted me just now."

Wrapping his arms around my waist, my Russian God pulled me in for a hug.

"How long are they staying over there?"

"Until tomorrow afternoon, meaning-"

"-meaning we have the whole place to ourselves," I answered, smiling up at him.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked, placing light kisses on my lips.

"Not leave this apartment."

Bringing my hand around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Then what?" he mumbled against my lips.

Instead of answering him, I walked to our bedroom. Hearing a chuckle as footsteps got closer. Opening our bedroom door, I went inside and hide under the blankets.

"Roza, what are you doing?" Dimitri whispered, climbing in beside me.

"Sleeping," I whispered back, not opening my eyes.

Knowing if I do that Dimitri's face will be inches from mine.

**(Dimitri P.O.V) **

Placing kisses on my Roza's soft neck. Seeing her smile, but not her eyes.

"Comrade, I can't sleep if you're kissing me," she said.

"Then don't sleep," I told her, brushing my lips against hers.

She opened her hazel eyes slowly. "Fine. Don't let me sleep."

Chuckling as I began kissing her some more. Running her fingers through my hair while I suck on a sensitive spot behind her ear. Making my way down her neck, up her jawbone to her mouth. Kissing her long and hard. Soon Rose wrapped her legs around my waist, kissing me equally as hard.

Running my hands up and down her smooth stomach as she unbuttons my shirt. What can we say? We're a prefect team together! Helping Rose take off my shirt and duster. Throwing them on the floor and went back to kissing my beautiful Roza. Lifting up Rose's shirt over her head and coming back down for more kissing.

"Dimitri," she moaned.

"Yes, Roza?" I asked, looking at her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Most of the our time was spent in bed. Kissing, smiling and having a good time. Excited for our upcoming wedding. Can't wait to make Rose my wonderful bride and soon to be wife.

"How do you feel about Rosemarie Belikova?" Rose asked, drawing circles on my stomach.

"I love it," I answered, smiling down at her.

"Me too."

**What do you think about Rose and Dimitri getting married? **

**Please, review!**

**Thanks so much! :) **


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm just as excited as all of you about the wedding that's coming up! :D**

**Chapter 11:**

**(Rose P.O.V) **

"Looks what's here!" Lissa said, holding a long, white box.

"My dress!" I nearly screamed, opening the box.

Taking the dress out of the box, I laid it nicely on the floor.

"It's beautiful, I whispered, looking at my wedding dress.

I really don't like wearing white. To me, white gets dirty real easily. I went with a light cream color. Having a sweetheart neckline with straps. A high-low shirt to show off my tan legs. Lace, but not too much, wrapped all around the low shirt. Wearing light gold heels you can see my nail polished-toes. _(A/N The link to Rose's wedding dress is in my bio.)_

"Rose, you're going to be the beautifulest out there," Jill told me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Thanks, Jill," I said, hugging her back.

"Dimitri will loveeee it," Lissa said, drawing out the word _'love'_.

Everyone laughed, as I took off my shorts and tank top. Slipping into my dress while my friends helped me zip it up and put on my shoes. Standing front Lissa's full body mirror she brought over to my apartment. Seeing myself with my dream dress on. Feeling tears form in my eyes as reality washes over me. I'm getting married in just a few weeks!

"Mommy, you look beautiful," Rosalie said, hugging me.

"Thanks, sweetheart," I said. "You don't think it's too flashy?"

Falling in love with this dress the minute I saw it, but it's a little flashy.

"I think perfect," Sonya said, coming up behind me.

The rest my friends came up to stand next to her. Seeing my four braid maids, my mom and flower girl, smiling as we all look in the mirror.

"Are the braid maid dresses here too?" I asked, turning around to face them, a smile on my face.

"They're right," Victoria, Dimitri's littlest sister, answered. "Even Rosalie's dress is here."

"My dress!" my little princess cheered.

Laughing as the girls put on their dresses. All crowed around the one mirror, looking at their reflection. Knee-high, one strap, light whitish color dresses. I know said I don't like white, but this color looks perfectly with my dress.

**(Dimitri P.O.V) **

"Daddy!" Tyler wined. "Daddy!"

"What is, Tyler?" I asked, buttoning up my suit.

"You said I be bear. This not bear!"

Looking over at him, seeing my little boy in only his underwear.

"I said you're the _ring_ bear," I told him.

"But, I no bear with this," he said, holding up the hanger with his suit on.

"Because you're not suppose be a real bear."

"But, daddy, I no bear without bear clothes," he told me, on the verge of crying.

Kneeling down in front of him, I said, "Tyler, do you want to wear a bear costume instead of your suit."

Nodding his little head as he hands me the hanger. Kissing his forehead as he wraps his little arms around my neck.

"I wove you, daddy," Tyler said in his baby voice.

"I love you too, kiddo," I told him.

"What do you think?" Eddie asked, coming out of the bathroom with Mikhail behind him.

"Looks good," I told them.

"Daddy, where mommy and Rosie?" Tyler asked.

"They're with the other girls," I answered, standing up.

"Little man, why aren't you trying on your suit?" Eddie asked Tyler, picking him up.

"I'm be a bear," Tyler answered, looking at me.

"Yes, you are going to be a bear," I conformed, smiling him.

**Awww! How cute! They're all trying on their dresses and suites for the upcoming wedding(: **

**Thanks a lot(: **


	13. Chapter 12

******Big surprise in this chapter! Read to find out what it is!**

**Chapter 12:**

**(Rosalie P.O.V)**

"Weddings must be really hard to plan," James said, setting Tyler on his lap.

"It's fun to dress up and be all pretty," I said.

"Rosalie, you don't have to wear a dress to be pretty," he told me. "You're pretty just the way you are."

"Awww! Thanks, James," I said, smiling at him.

Mommy's and daddy's wedding is only a few weeks away and everyone is going crazy about it. Around noon, mommy, Lissa and I are going to the place where the wedding is held at. Trying different foods, drinks and desserts. Planning where all the tables, chairs, dance floor, table toppers and whatever else they picked out are going to be at. I want to come because I'm super excited to be in my parents' wedding.

"Mommy!" Tyler wined, walking over to our mommy. "Mommy!"

"Yes, sweetie," she said, picking him up off the floor.

"App juice."

"You can have some later, okay."

Tyler made a grumpy face, but didn't say anything.

"These flowers would look great on the table," Grandma Janine told mommy.

Turning back to James and away from all the drama that goes with weddings. I'm happy for my parents, but it gives me a headache thinking about all the stuff that goes into weddings.

"Do you want-"

James got cut off when my mommy ran into the bathroom. Everyone at the table ran after her. Knocking on the door, saying things to her. Running over to them with James and Tyler behind me.

"Mommy!" I screamed, pounding on the door. "Mommy, are you alright?"

"Rosalie, you, James and Tyler go into your room," Grandma Janine said, moving us away from mommy.

**(Rose P.O.V) **

It's one thing to have stomach pains, it's another to have someone stab you in your stomach. Okay, no one didn't really stab me in the stomach, but it sure felt like it. One minute, I'm sitting at the kitchen table with Tyler on my lap. Talking about the right kind of flowers to go on top of the tables. Next, I'm running to the bathroom, hanging my head over the toilet.

"Rosemarie, open the door," my mother said, from the other side of the door.

Getting up slowly, I made my way toward the door. Unlocking and opening it to see all the worried faces of the ones I love.

"Are you okay, Rose," Lissa asked, putting her hand on my arm.

Shook my head back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Sonya asked me.

"I don't know," I answered. "My stomach just started hurting really badly."

"Does it still hurt?" my mother asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Rose, do you still have the box from last time?" Sonya asked.

Looking at her, trying to figure out what _box_ she was talking about. When I didn't answer, she said,

"The white box with all the sticks in them."

"Are you saying my daughter might be-"

"Mom, please," I said, cutting her off. "Lissa, will you come with me?"

"Of course," she answered, smiling at me.

**(James P.O.V) **

Sitting down on the bed in Rosalie's bedroom, waiting for the grown-ups to tell us what's going on with Rose.

"Kids, come on," Jill said, smiling all happily.

How can she smile when Rose just ran to the bathroom? Not saying anything as I follow the others out to the living room. Everyone was huddled around Rose, smiling and laughing.

"Rosalie, Tyler," Rose said. "Coming to mommy."

They both ran over to their mom. Tyler sitting in Rose's lap while Rosie sits next to them.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Rosalie asked, sadness filled her voice.

"I'm fine, darling," her mother answered, tucking a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear. "How do you about having an other sibling?"

"You're having a baby?"

Yes, I am."

"Does daddy know?" Rosie asked her mom.

"He will," Rose replied.

"I can't wait to see the baby," Rosalie said, smiling.

**Rose is having a another baby! I wonder if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl? **

**How will Dimitri react to this? **

**Please, review! **

**Thanks(: **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**(Rosalie P.O.V) **

Going back to a place where James and I been attacked. A place filled horrible memories. Trying to forget all that as I sit down on the carpet by Mrs. Story's rocking chair. Reading a story about...about...about something. I haven't really been paying attention. Too worried about James who is sitting next to me. Also not really listening to the story.

_Why do I have to come back to school after what happened? _

_I'm glad my dad isn't leaving to Russia! _

_My best friend and I are bonded for life! _

Reading his thoughts as they flow into my mind.

"Do you like green eggs and ham?" Mrs. Story read out loud. "Would you eat them in a box? Would eat them with a fox?"

Why would you want to eat green eggs and ham? Gross!

_People who eat green eggs and ham are gross! _

I couldn't agree with you more James.

Just three more hours until we get to go home. Kindergartners get out of at noon while the second through fifth grade kids stay until two-thirty.

"Could you, would you with a goat?"

Really, a goat?! No wonder my mommy hated kindergartener. They're treating us little babies! _Three more hours, Rosalie. Three more hours. _

**(James P.O.V) **

After three hours of listening to Mrs. Story read about green eggs and ham, it's time to go home. Packing all my stuff into my backpack, I find Rosie. Walking out to the bus with the other kids. Riding by the window with my best friend beside me, looking at all the trees, cars and buildings outside.

Turning to Rosalie, I asked, "do you ever think about what happened?"

I didn't need to explain to her, she got it.

"All the time," she answered, looking at me.

"Are you scared?"

"A little."

"Me too," I said.

"I know," Rosie conformed.

I'm more scared about Rosalie's life than mine.

"Do you think those men will try to hurt us again?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"It's hard to tell," she answered. "I don't who are they are or who they're working for."

"Did the guardians catch them all?"

I know I'm asking a lot questions, but I can't help not knowing who those men are.

"James, I wish I had all the answers, but I don't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

The rest of ride home was silent between Rosalie and me.

**(Rosalie P.O.V) **

Feeling bad that I didn't have all the answers to James' questions. Maybe I could my parents when I get home. They might have to answers. I hope so!

Wishing I could tell James about my mommy being pregnant and me having an other sibling, but I can't. My parents want it to be a secret.

The bus stopped in motion, opening it's door for all the kids. Seeing my daddy standing next James' daddy. Running as fast as I could. Jumping into his arms, I hugged my daddy tightly.

"I missed you," I told him.

"I missed you too, princess," he said.

Daddy carried me all the way to our apartment. I told him how Mrs. Story read us a book about eating green eggs and ham and how gross that is. Scrunching up my face just thinking about them.

Unlocking the door and stepping inside, daddy set me on the ground. Seeing mommy reading a magazine and Tyler playing with his toys by her feet.

"Hi, mommy," I said, hugging her.

"Hi, sweetie. How was school?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Mrs. Story read us a book about green eggs and ham," I told her.

"That's gross," she replied, scrunching up her face like I did.

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed.

Both mommy and daddy laughed as they hugged me.

**REMINDER: If you have any ideas for what I should write next after this story, please feel free to pm me or review! :)**

**Lots of Loves! **


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm going to start making these chapters in one person point of view so you get more of that person's thoughts, feelings, etc. If that doesn't work out then I'm going back to having multiple point of views. **

**Please, tell me how you like this new idea. **

**Chapter 14: **

**(Rose P.O.V)**

"Dimitri, we can't keep living in this two-bedroom apartment anymore," I told him.

"I know that, Rose," he said, looking at me sternly.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I said, "can we start looking at four-bedroom apart-"

Stopping when he put his hand up.

"Roza," Dimitri said softly. "I know we can't keep living here, but-"

-but, what?" I asked.

"Nothing," he sighed, walking out of our bedroom.

Sighing to myself as I plop on the bed. I wasn't trying to make him mad, I just thought it would be nice to move to a bigger apartment. Maybe I should talk to him?

Standing up, I walked out of the bedroom. Opening the door to the bathroom, I went inside.

"Dimitri," I said, knowing he heard me come in. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Coming to a stand still by the sink, watching and listening for anything. Just then, Dimitri pulled back a piece of the curtain. Seeing him all wet from the water, walking to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not meeting his eyes.

With one finger, he lifted my head up.

"I'm not mad, Rose," he said. "I know we need a bigger apartment, but we can focus on one thing at a time, please?"

"You know I can't do that," I told him.

Dimitri chuckled as he leaned in for a wet kiss.

"Want to take a shower with me?" he asked against my lips.

Pulling back from the kiss, I look into his eyes.

"No, I'm good."

About to walk away when Dimitri grabbed my arm. Pulling me to him.

"No, I think you need a shower," he said.

"You're saying I stink!" I exclaimed.

"What I'm saying is that I'm very lonely in here all myself."

Making a pouting face as he pulls me closer to him.

"I'd love to, but no because last time when we alone naked together, I ended up getting pregnant again."

"We're very bad at not using a condom," Dimitri said, making a cute face.

Laughing as I kissed him on the lips one last time before leaving. Stopping to check to on Rosalie and Tyler before going to bed.

_"Did you miss me, little dhampir?" Adrian Ivashkov, my old boyfriend, asked, sitting on a yellow couch. _

_"I thought you didn't like yellow?" I asked, instead of answering his question. _

_"I don't, but it brightens up my apartment," he answered, gesturing around. _

_Looking around his apartment in Palm Springs, seeing his art stuff in one corner. Pictures of his friends in frames on the coffee table and hung on walls. _

_"I'm proud of you," I told him, smiling. _

_Adrian use to just sit around and drink the days away. Now, he's going to college and keeping his place nice and clean. _

_"I've have a job," he stated. "Teaching sixteen to twenty year olds how to paint and draw." _

_"That's great!" I cheered. "How are you Sydney doing?" _

_Sydney Sage is a former Alchemist, someone who makes sure humans never find out about vampires. Being a Moroi's girlfriend is against the law and Sydney could get in major trouble if anyone founds out about them. Only Adrian's bond mate, Jill and I know about them. _

_"We're doing really good," Adrian answered. "I can't really stay and chat. I have a date tonight." _

_Being the middle of the night or day, depends on if you're a vampire or human. Anyways, while it's daytime here in Pennsylvania, in Palm Springs it's night. _

_"It's nice seeing you, Adrian," I said. _

_"You too, little dhampir." _

Waking up with Dimitri by my side. Smiling as I lean down to kiss his cheek. The smell of aftershave reminds me of times back at St. Vladimir. Smiling as I closed my eyes, going back into a deep sleep.

**What do you think about Rose being pulled into a spirit dream from her old boyfriend? **

**Please, don't forget to review! **

**Thanks a lot(:**


	16. Chapter 15

**This whole chapter is in Dimitri's point of view! **

**Chapter 15: **

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

Rose being pregnant with our second child weeks before our wedding can be a little hard on her. Saying her dress stills fits since she's only a few days pregnancy. Good we kept all Rosalie's baby stuff in storage. Having girl clothes from family and friends and boy clothes from Sonya, her husband Mikhail and their son Gabriel.

Sonya being the first person to know about Rose being pregnant with Rosalie and knowing how to take care of babies, helped Rose and I very much. Coming back from my mom's house in Russia, we told Rose's parents at dinner. Gathering our closest friends at our apartment, telling them everything. Understanding that we did what we had to do, they weren't mad.

Everyone knows Rose and I adopted Tyler here in the U.S. and thinks Rosalie was adopted in Russia when Rose and I went to visit my family. Well everyone, but Rose's parents, my hometown and our closest friends. All happy for us, all keeping a very important secret.

Good thing it's only weeks before the wedding, meaning we'll have our wedding then run off for our honeymoon. There's this amazing place I really want to take my Roza to. Staying there for four days then going to my mom's house.

"Rose!" I called out, shutting the front door behind me.

"In here!" she called back.

Coming into our bedroom to see Rose sprawled out on our bed and Tyler playing with toys on the floor. Kissing his little head before sitting down next to my Roza.

"Guess what I found," I said, making little circles on her arm.

"What?" she asked, looking up at me.

"A four-bedroom, two-bath family apartment for us."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really," I told her. "I went by and talked to Hans. Even the keys to our new place."

Holding up the keys for her to see. Eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Can we go see it?" Rose asked excitedly.

"What are waiting for?"

Picking up Tyler off the floor, we headed out to our new place. Walking down the long hallway to apartment number thirty-five. Coming to stop in front of the door, unlocking it slowly teasing Rose.

"Any day now, Comrade," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

Laughing as I open the door, stepping inside. Seeing the kitchen on my right and the living room in across front it. This kitchen fit my needs to make good meals for my family.

"Daddy," Tyler said, poking my cheek. "I down."

Setting the little guy down on the wooden floor.

"Dimitri, I found one of the bathrooms!" Rose called, from the left side of the apartment.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Tyler said, running or in his case wobbling to Rose.

Two bedrooms were on either side of the living room. Pretty good size rooms with big closets. The living room and bedrooms all have carpet flooring while the kitchen has a wooden floor and the two bathrooms have tile.

From the size and layout of this apartment, it's perfect for our four going to be five people family.

"Dimitri, I love it!" Rose exclaimed, wrapping her arms my neck for a hug.

"I'm glad," I said, hugging her back.

"When can we move in?" she asked, looking at me.

Laughing as I said, "how about after our honeymoon?"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tyler said, reaching his little hands up at us.

Ruffling his dark brown hair, as I continued to hug Rose.

I'm happy that she likes the apartment. I surely can't to move in either.

**Thanks(: **


	17. Chapter 16

**I know I said I was going to make each chapter in one person's point of view, but I thought this chapter should have both Eddie's & Dimitri's point of views. **

**Chapter 16: **

**(Eddie P.O.V)**

Keeping Rose and Dimitri apart two days before the wedding was Lissa's idea. She thought they shouldn't see each other until then. Let me tell you that trying to keep a Russian God away from his love has been so far very hard. Taking turns staying up and guarding the door and windows, afraid Dimitri will sneak out in the middle of the night to see Rose.

Eating around the dinner table with the guys in my and Jill's apartment while the girls are staying in Rose's and Dimitri's. Taking a fork full of cornbread and chili into my mouth.

"Daddy," Tyler said, sitting on Dimitri's lap. "I have tat?"

"You want strawberry?" Dimitri asked, taking a strawberry from the fruit salad bowl.

Tyler nodded his head as he ate the strawberry.

"Dimitri, are you nervous about the wedding?" Christian asked, whipping his mouth with a napkin.

A few minutes passes before Dimitri said, "No, not really."

"Not a even a little?" I asked him, looking real closely for a sign of nervousness.

Shaking his head no as he helps Tyler butter his cornbread.

I would be nervous if Jill and I were about to get married. Afraid of missing up a word or two, freezing up or sweaty through my suit. This is good practice for when I ask Jill to marry me in the future.

After dinner, we all showered and went to bed, except Makhail. He stayed up and took a position between the door and the living room window. Dimitri, Tyler and I climbed in my bed as Christian slept on the couch.

"Dimitri," I whispered, so I wouldn't wake up Tyler.

"Yes, Eddie?" Dimitri whispered back, turning to face me.

"Are you really nervous about getting married?"

**(Dimitri P.O.V) **

I said no at the dinner because I didn't much about it. But, now I am kind of nervous.

"A little," I said.

"You and Rose are meant to be," Eddie yawned, closing his eyes.

"Thanks, Eddie," I said, before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

After an hour, I looked at Eddie to see he's completely asleep. Turning over with my back facing him, I pull out my phone from my pants pocket. Having a message from Rose.

**Rose: I miss u!**

**Dimitri: I miss u 2! **

**Rose: Can u sneak out? **

**Dimitri: No the guys r taking turns watching the door & windows **

**Rose: Really?! Same here! **

Putting my phone under my pillow as the door to the bedroom opens. Eddie shots up as Christian walked in.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked him, sternly.

"Your couch is too hard to sleep on," Christian answered, coming over to Eddie's side of the bed.

"No, it's not."

"Is too. Now scoot over."

Eddie sighed before scooting over closer to Tyler to giving Christian room to sleep.

"Stubborn," Eddie said, pulling on the blankets.

"Heard that," Christian snapped.

"Good."

Rolling my eyes at the two of them as I wait a few minutes before pulling my phone back out.

**Rose: R the guys getting along?**

Thinking about Eddie and Christian fighting over the bed, I replied:

**Dimitri: Kind of**

**Rose: What do u mean kind of?**

**Dimitri: Eddie & Christian were fighting over the bed**

**Rose: Boys will b boys lol **

Laughing softly to myself as set my phone on the nightstand. Closing my eyes, I fall into a deep sleep.

**Thanks(:**


	18. Chapter 17: Part 1

**It's the morning of the wedding! :D **

**A wedding can bring out so many emotions and memories. This whole chapter is about what's going on inside Rose's head and what she feels. **

**Chapter 17: (Part 1) **

**(Rose P.O.V)**

Not being able to sleep at all last night, too excited about today. Still can't believe this day has finally came. Getting butterflies in my stomach at the thought of marrying my true love. It's been two days since I seen Dimitri.

Lissa thought it was a good idea to keep us away from each other until the wedding. For some reason everyone agreed to it, but Dimitri and me. Not having a say in anything as I was dragged out of Eddie's and Jill's apartment.

Scrubbing my head with shampoo as I thought about how much Dimitri and I been through together and apart. Wasn't able to write down I how feel on paper so I decided to say what's in my heart. Dipping my head in the running, warm water, relaxing as the droplets ran down my body.

Grabbing the bottle of conditioner, I squirted some into my hand. Staring at the soft, blueness as I recall the first time Dimitri and I met.

Him and a bunch of other guardians came after Lissa and I when we ran away from school. Seeing him outside mine and Lissa's bedroom window of the house we were staying in. A house cat named Oscar stared out the window at the man who is soon to become my husband.

It's weird to think how one minute your running away from the people who are trying to capture and bring you back and the next you're planning on marrying the same man who was so determine on finding you when everyone else said it was useless.

In my heart, I'm kind of happy that Dimitri didn't stop looking because if he did, we would of never met. Rosalie would of never been born. Lissa and I would still be on the run. We would of never found Jill. I would never of met Dimitri's family or my father. Tyler wouldn't have a home. Mason would still be alive.

The last one hurt me to the most. But, again I would of never seen Mason or Eddie again if it weren't for Dimitri. By him finding and bringing Lissa and me back to the academy, it brought a lot of events both good and bad that would of never happened if he hadn't found us.

Thinking of all the times I trained with him, teased him, kissed him, ran away with him. All because he found us. Found me. And I'm so thankful for that.

How can you put all that down on a piece of paper? The answer is you can't. No matter how hard you tried, you just can't.

What Dimitri and I have is a love I've never felt before. A love no one can break. A love where were our hearts belong together. Need each other. Me marrying not a just any man, but a man who changed my life completely. A man who I love and trust with all my heart. A man who makes me feel beautiful and loved. A man who can't help, but love me too. A man who is the father of not just two, but three of my kids. Rosalie, Tyler and soon to be named.

Finally turning off the water after a long shower. Grabbing a towel from the cabinet, I wrapped it around me. The soft, red fabric warmed my wet skin. Remembering when Dimitri wore a red towel when we were visiting his family in Russia and how he threw it on me.

Smiling at all the memories we have together even if some were bad. Those bad memories helped us built up our relationship, make it stronger.

The question is am I ready to get married? Yes even though I'm a little nervous. Am I ready to spend the rest of my life with Dimitri? Totally! Am I ready to protect my family from harm? Of course I am!

_It's now or never._

Taking a deep breath before I walk out of the bathroom and begin getting ready for my big day.

**How do you like the chapter? Too much. Not enough. **

**Please, let me know what you think! **

**Thanks sooo much(:**


End file.
